1. Technical Field
This invention relates to medical instruments generally and more particularly to an endotracheal intubation device having a light source for illumination during intubation and a means for attaching the device to a suction source.
2. Description of Related Art
Endotracheal intubation is a medical procedure that is used to establish a secure direct path for air under emergency resuscitation conditions or during induction of general anesthesia.
A clear airway is often critical for resuscitation efforts. An endotracheal tube may be used by medical personnel to establish an airway during resuscitation. This is necessary because the airway can become obstructed, either by a foreign body or by fluid, blood, or tissues such as the patient's tongue. Additionally, a patient in a major arrest state is unable to move air and as a result death rapidly ensues in the absence of introduced oxygen through the airway.
During intubation, an endotracheal tube must be passed through the vocal cords. Often, lighting is inadequate and foreign bodies, fluids, blood, loose dentures, or a flaccid tongue may compromise visualization of the vocal cords.
Often during an intubation procedure, a practitioner holds a lighted endotracheal blade in one hand, to elevate the palate and improve visualization, and a suction tube in the other hand, to remove loose debris that may be blocking visualization. However, in order to introduce the endotracheal tube, the suction must be put aside, thereby compromising visualization.
The present invention is designed to overcome the aforementioned visualization difficulties during intubation. The present invention is an endotracheal intubation device containing a light source and having simultaneous suctioning ability, enabling a practitioner to apply suction to a patient's airway while at the same time visualizing the airway for insertion of the endotracheal tube. The light source is designed to shine proximal of the distal end of the endotracheal tube. The invention includes an endotracheal tube with a light source that is either fiberoptic or chemiluminescent in nature. One variation includes a suction trocar inside the endotracheal tube in which the trocar is encased in a light-emitting sleeve. The light source for the sleeve may be either fiberoptic or chemiluminescent in nature and the trocar may be made of a malleable material. One example of such a malleable material is aluminum. Another embodiment includes an endotracheal tube with a light source built in. The light source may be fiberoptic or chemiluminescent in nature and may shine either axially or radially from the proximal end toward the distal end of the endotracheal tube. The lighted endotracheal tube may include a connection to a suction source and a malleable wire for adjustment of the shape of the tube under emergency conditions such as cardiopulmonary resuscitation.